Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors
Super Robot Wars Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦：鉄血子供の戦士; Hepburn: sūpārobotto taisen: tekketsu kodomo no senshi) is a series done by Darthnecrozma666. It features many shows. It is the crossover version of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. It was set in 21st century only. Storyline In 2018 Anno Domini, set after the crossover wars between heroes and villains. Peace and proserity have been established to the countless universes populated by humans and mystical creatures. However, even with the technological advancements, the heroes must seek freedom to protect families and friends. Futhermore, the countless galaxies depended on Earth and many planets for economic development with many living species in impoverished conditions. There are two organizations in the multi-universe: Tekkadan and Knights of Gjallarhorn. Futaba Ichinose, a beautiful young woman from Japan employs the civilian security company Stark Industries. The legendary organization Knights of Gjallarhorn led by Lusamine, attacks the Stark Industires in an attempt to halt the multi-universal independence movement. During the incident, Sento Kiryu, the leader of the Third Army Division within Stark Industries, decides to lead the kids and teenagers in the war against Lusamine and her machinations. When hope seems lost, a young kid named Horrid Henry pilots a legendary mobile suit called Gundam Barbatos, which was recently done by Stark Industires. A new war begins. Characters Heroes Main * Horrid Henry * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Futaba Ichinose * Chitose Karasuma * Solgaleo * Tsubomi Kido Horrid Henry.png Sento Kiryu.jpeg Futaba Ichinose.jpeg Chitose Karasuma (Girlish Number).jpeg Solgaleo.jpeg Tsubomi Kido.png Supporting * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Soichi Isurugi * Misora Isurugi * Sawa Takigawa * Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO * Gas-House Gorillas * Shouya Ishida * Rei Kiriyama * Killian von Rohcoff * Herbert von Guterrian * Professor Kukui * Professor Burnet * Yufa * Heinz Nerich Windermere * Alice McCoy * Aila Jyrkiäinen * Leena Toros * Hei (Darker than Black) * Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim * Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron * Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen * Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin * Suzuka Kamiki * Wade Owen Watts * Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva * Granny * Cocona * Papika * Rana (Vocaloid) * Hox * Barbara * Decidueye * Blaziken * Empoleon * Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease Ryuga Banjou.jpg Soochi Isurugi.jpeg Misora Isurugi.jpg Saki Takigawa.jpg Eiji Hino.jpg Gas-House Gorillas.jpeg Shouya Ishida0BBF41A-1741-42BE-ACB3-9473785B71AF.jpeg Rei Kiriyama.jpeg Killian von Rohcoff.jpg Herbert von Guterrian.jpg Professor Kukui Pokemon anime.jpg Professor Burnet.jpeg Yufa Ragnarok the Animation.jpeg Heinz Nerich Windermere.jpg Alice McCoy.jpg Aila Jyrkianen.jpg LeenaToros.png Hei-San (Darker than Black).jpg Kota Kazuraba.jpeg Kaito Kumon.jpg Mitsuzane Kureshima.jpg Takatora Kureshima.jpg Suzuka Kamiki.jpg Wade Owen Watts.jpg Lord_Wataru_Kurenai.PNG Granny_(Looney_Tunes).jpeg Cocona.jpg Papika.jpg Rana (Vocaloid).jpg Hox (Hero of Robots).JPG Barbara (Hero of Robots).JPG Decidueye.jpg Blaziken.jpg Empoleon.jpg Kazumi Sawatari.jpg Villains Main * Lusamine * Knight Unryuji * Gunther Prozen * Rustal Elion * Wilfrid Kijima * Shia Kijima * Saga Adou Sun Moon Lusamine.png Knight Unryuji.png Gunther Prozen.jpeg Rustal Elion.jpg Wilfrid Kijima.jpeg Shia Kijima.jpeg Saga Adou.jpg Supporting * Lillie * Gladion * Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm * Jackson Storm * Valerie Da Vinci * Wolf Rocky * Kyosuke Arasaki * Riotrooper * Gjallarhorn soldiers * Mikie Okamine * Gaelio Bauduin * McGillis Fareed * Julieta Juris * Nom Nom * Carta Issue * Iznario Fareed * Gallus Bauduin * Elek Falk * Nemo Baklazan * Iok Kujan * Raoul Silva * Boggis, Bunce & Bean * Miranda Frost * Bishou * Mamoru Akaza * Flinty McCallahan * Rosenblum Kingdom King * Endearant Union President * Velda Dynasty Queen * Galia Emperor * Marmeria Republic General Secretary Lillie Pokemon anime.jpg Gladion.jpeg Kuroto Dan Evil Grin.jpg Jackson Storm.jpeg Valerie Da Vinci.jpg Wolf Rocky.jpg Kyosuke Arasaki.jpg Riotroopers 1st appearance.png Gjallarhorn Earth Uniform.png Mikie Okamine.jpg Gaelio Bauduin.jpeg McGillis Fareed.jpeg Julieta Juris.jpeg Nom Nom.jpeg Carta Issue.jpeg Izanario Fareed.jpg Gallus Bauduin.jpg Elek Falk.jpg Nemo Baklazan.png Iok Kujan.png SKYFALL-large640.jpg rsz_big-thin-short-trio_fantastic-mr-fox_7782_8588.jpg DAD Miranda Frost.jpg Bishou.jpg Mamoru Akaza.jpg Flinty McCallahan.jpg Rosenblum Kingdom King.jpg Enderant Union President.jpg Velda Dynasty Queen.jpg Galia Emperor.jpg Marmeria Republic General Secretary.jpg Other Characters * Heero Yuy * Kira Yamato * Setsuna F. Seiei * Ruuji Familon * Hibiki Tachibana * Tsubasa Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Miku Kohinata * Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Kirika Akatsuki * Ryder * Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kudelia Aina Bernstein * Atra Mixta * Kenzo Tenma * Masaki Andoh * Hime Utsumiya * Yuu Isami * Rayquaza * Zygarde * Susanoomon * Cecil Turtle * Gremlin (Looney Tunes) * Masaki Andoh Heero Yuy.jpeg Kira Yamato.jpeg Setsuna F Seiei.jpg Ruuji 167x210.jpg Hibiki Tachibana New GX Looks.jpg Tsubasa Kazanari New GX Looks.jpg Chris Yukine New GX Looks.jpg Miku Kohinata New.jpg Maria Cadenzavna Eve New GX Looks.jpg Shirabe Tsukuyomi New GX Looks.jpg Kirika Akatsuki New GX Looks.jpg Ryder (Paw Patrol).jpeg SoujiTendou.jpg Kudelia Aina Bernstein.jpg Atra Mixta.jpg Kenzo Tenma.png Hime Utsumiya.jpg Yuu Isami.jpg Rayquaza.jpg Zygarde 50%.jpeg Susanoomon.jpeg Cecil.png Gremlin (Looney Tunes).jpeg Masaki Andoh.jpeg Cameo Appearance-Making Character * Arashi Arashi (Zoids anime).jpg Mentioned-only Charcaters * Mikazuki Augus * Orga Itsuka Mikazuki Augus.jpg Orga Itsuka.jpg Episodes # Iron and Blood # Barbatos # Glorious Death # Price of Life # Beyond Dangerous Adventures # Training # Rescue # A Letter from Friends and Families # Attack of the Bruters # Funeral Rites # Time of Hope # Alice McCoy Dies # Futaba's Freewill # Tragedy # Reunion # Greatest Return # Not Yet Home # Final Lie # Epic Struggle # Tekkadan Category:Darthnecrozma666 Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe